


Silver

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, chanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt credit to: KrisHa5</p><p>Prompt: Chanbin soulmate au...<br/>Hanbin is a bully but then realises/finds out that Chanwoo is his sloumate.. </p><p>Word count: 580<br/>Warning: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanbin anxiously looked at his wrist.

Countdown.

His soulmate's name was about to be revealed.

He's been waiting for this moment for a long time. 

00:00:00:00:01:21

Just a few more seconds.

He placed his other hand over his wrist the tension made him uneasy. 

A light seeped through his fingers. 

That's it. Whoever's name was placed on his wrist would be his future spouse. 

He lifted his hand slowly.

There was his name written in silver.

Jung Chanwoo.

Jung Chanwoo?

Hanbin looked at his wrist in disbelief. 

That kid that I bully at school?

How could this be?

Just today he made the younger cry. How was he supposed to man up and go to talk to the boy. 

He rubbed his head in announce.

Why this kid? 

Truth was… Hanbin actually liked the boy.

The only reason Hanbin started bullying the kid was because well,…. He was jealous. 

Hanbin first noticed Chanwoo at school during P.E.

Chanwoo was a tall lanky tan skinned boy, he was definitely handsome. 

Hanbin wanted to impress the boy during basketball when it was his group against theirs. 

He made a mistake. He let Bobby on his team. Hanbin forgot basketball was Bobby's forte. So instead of gaining the attention of the boy he's secretly been crushing on for days, it all went to his best friend. 

It was excruciating.

Watching the boy he liked following Bobby around like a puppy. 

That should of been me. 

What's even worse was how oblivious Bobby was to Chanwoo. 

Bobby would talk about how much of a good kid Chanwoo was and it would make Hanbin's stomach flip. His jealousy slowly turned toxic. 

It started out in small then escalated quickly. 

Like today Chanwoo came to Hanbin to ask were Bobby was. Just a simple genuine question. This boiled Hanbin's blood. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING FOR HIM. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU THAT WAY. YOU DUMB FUCK." he spited. 

Hanbin's saw red pushed Chanwoo down. 

Chanwoo looked hurt. His eyes slowly watering. He looked away from the elder, hiding his tears as he got up and walked away. 

Hanbin hated this. 

He felt horrible. He deeply regrets what he did to Chanwoo. 

He was gonna go walk over to Chanwoo's house and apologize to him now, he couldn't wait unit tomorrow.

~•~

Hanbin was down the street closing in on Chanwoo's house when he noticed a figure laying on the grass in the front lawn. 

It was Chanwoo. 

The younger boy didn't notice Hanbin until Hanbin was standing over the boy.

"Hanbin-hyong" Chanwoo sounded surprised. 

His big round eyes looked up into the elders. 

He looked adorable Hanbin thought. 

Chanwoo was wearing a long white sleeved shirt that hung off one of his shoulders. It made his tan more pronounced and erotic looking. 

He swallowed hard. 

"Chanwoo first I wanna say sorry."

Chanwoo remained quite.

"I will explain every thing to you one day, but for now can we please start over, seeing how you are my soulmate." 

Chanwoo looked displeased.

"You think I'd let you off easily just because our names our on each other's wrists? Your going to have to work for it."

Hanbin was a little taken aback by the kids strong words and attitude. 

"That's fair. I'll make it up to you promise. Just as long as you give me a chance." 

Hanbin looked seriously into the youngers eyes.

Chanwoo felt a little intimidated so looked away for the elders gaze. 

"Okay deal"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed and Chanwoo finally let Hanbin take him out on a date. 

By this time Hanbin had already explained everything to Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo was pissed off once realizing why Hanbin was bullying him but he believed in giving people a second chance. 

So here he was, giving Hanbin a second chance. 

They sat across each other in a little secluded area of a restaurant Chanwoo had picked out. 

It was one of Chanwoo's favorites. 

They ordered their food and sat quietly waiting for there food to arrive. 

After a few minutes Hanbin broke the silence. 

"I just wanna thank you again, for giving me a second chance." Hanbin spoke in a sincere voice Chanwoo looked up to meet his eyes but dropped them back down to his hands which were resting on the table. He sighed.

"Your my soulmate… it's not like I had much of a choice…" 

Hanbin looked at the disappointed look on Chanwoo's face. It really tugged at his heart strings. 

"I'm sorry Chanwoo, how many times do I have to say it." subtle anger rising in his voice. 

Chanwoo huffed and rolled his eyes. Which only worsened Hanbin's mood. 

Chanwoo studied Hanbin's face as the older struggled to come up with something else to say. 

A small smirk rose from the younger spiking a eyebrow raise from Hanbin. 

Their food arrived just in that moment. 

Chanwoo's face lite up which erased Hanbin's thought process and looked down to his plate as well. 

The aroma was amazing. The food looked just as good. 

Both boys greedily picked up their chopsticks and begun picking at their plates. 

They ate there food in silence enjoying their meal. 

It wasn't long before both boys had finished everything on the table. 

"So can I walk you home tonight?" His head tilting to the side as he finished asking his question. 

Chanwoo only nodded in agreement. 

Hanbin paid for their meal and they walked out.

As they walked toward Chanwoo's home, Chanwoo cleared up his throat to ask Hanbin a question. 

"So how long have you and Bobby been friends?" 

Hanbin flinched at the sound of Bobby's name coming out of the younger. He look towards Chanwoo face but couldn't really read it that well since it was night time. 

"Since we were kids." He put it simply. 

Chanwoo stayed quite for awhile then asked another question. 

"He sure knows how to play basketball." 

Hanbin's face hardened as replied back in a hum. 

"Does he work out also? Because there's no way he got that ripped only by playing basketball." 

By this time Hanbin was glaring up at the taller boy. 

Bobby. Bobby. All this kid was asking about was mother fucking Bobby. 

Hanbin could feel his face burn with jealousy and anger. 

"I guess" Hanbin bitterly bit his bottom lip. 

"God," Chanwoo let out a loud sigh. "Bobby is so awesome." 

Hanbin finally snapped. 

"WELL FUCK JUST GO OUT WITH HIM THEN." 

Hanbin was about to run off before he felt long arms wrap around him from behind. 

A loud laugher booming near his ear, causing them to flush red. 

It took a minute or two for Hanbin to calm down to realized Chanwoo was messing with him. 

He turned around to look up at the tall boy huffing with embarrassment. 

"Was this your revenge?" Hanbin asked. 

"Sorry but yes." 

"Well I guess we are even now." 

A smile spread across Chanwoo's face. 

"I dunno man seeing you blow up was kinda fun." 

Hanbin frowned. 

He opened his mouth to say something but instead of saying anything his was greeted by Chanwoo's plump lips. 

Hanbin only hitched in surprise. 

"I can accept this as my reward. Now we are even." 

Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin's hand as they walked down the street to Chanwoo's house.


End file.
